Una oportunidad más
by MintAutumn
Summary: Tan solo una vez más, solo una... es lo que hubiese deseado. Ver nuevamente el rostro de su mejor amigo, y decirle lo necio que era. Tener una de sus típicas discusiones mago contra caballero. Pero eso ya no era posible; Shail debía aceptar los hechos, y sin embargo... ¿quizá gracias a la persona menos esperada era posible sentirse acompañado de nuevo por aquel ser querido?


¡Hola, personitas!~ Me presento con esta historia sobre Memorias Idhún que escribí poco después de haber terminado de leer Panteón, hace ya algo de tiempo. Shail es y siempre será mi personaje favorito, amor puro el hombre ( ; v ; ) (podría hablar sobre él por horas, pero buehh)

Es por esa misma razón que decidí escribir sobre sus sentimientos después de que Alexander ya saben. Y una sorpresita por parte del sensual shek.

Espero que la disfruten mucho!

* * *

 **Una oportunidad más**

En el balcón de la habitación del castillo, la radiante tríada de lunas de Idhún deslumbraba sin piedad los cansados párpados de Shail. No los había pegado desde que le habían hecho saber la impactante y desastrosa noticia: la muerte de su mejor amigo. La muerte del rey de Vanissar. Y en los últimos días parecía estar tomándolo con fuerza y madurez, pero lo cierto era que estaba destrozado por dentro.

Cuánto había dado por Alsan. Siempre se había esforzado, había puesto gran parte de su energía y magia a disposición de los hechizos que controlaban a la bestia que se debatía con el alma humana del guerrero, pero al final su vida había sido arrebatada de aquella manera.

Se odió a sí mismo. Por esos momentos en los que se había ido de su lado a causa de la desgraciada roca maldita. Él bien sabía, muy en el fondo de su ser, que en las facciones impenetrables e inexpresivas del nuevo Alsan, en sus decisiones de honor que al final no eran tomadas con el corazón si no con la cabeza, y en las palabras pronunciadas por éste que habían lastimado a tantos seres queridos... sabía que aún descansaba el alma de su mejor amigo. El alma noble y astuta, fuerte y cariñosa a su manera.

\- Cómo me habría gustado despedirme de ti. -Musitó al enorme paisaje que el reino le ofrecía, tan abstracto y escalofriante, obscurecido más que nada por las tragedias sucedidas en los últimos tiempos, que por la misma noche. Todo el silencio resguardaba con tristeza los pensamientos y frases que el mago expresaba para sí mismo; quería creer que esa desoladora tranquilidad se encargaría de llevar sus palabras al otro mundo, durante su travesía por lo indefinido para que pudieran alcanzar los oídos del joven guerrero en donde fuera que estuviera. Suspiró para sus adentros, y el viento se llevó ese suspiro que estaba repleto de nostalgia.

Si tan solo hubiera estado a su lado antes de que él, su entrañable compañero, se atreviera a hacer daño a la que era como una hermana menor para ambos; cuando esa Piedra Sagrada se poseía cada vez más de la razón verdadera de Alsan. Si hubiera impedido las intensiones que tenía, incluso aún con las intervenciones de dos personajes importantes como Gaedalu o Qyadar, lo habría hecho de haber sabido lo que las acciones de estos tres idhunitas conllevaban.

Pero no había sido así.

-Siempre hay tragedia antes de la paz eterna. -Soltó por impulso, dejando que todas sus emociones escurrieran por doquier. Pero retuvo las lágrimas y apretó los puños.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo.

Lo había sentido incluso unos momentos antes, pero al ser solo un humano lo había percibido como un simple pero verdaderamente inquietante rasguño de frío, cortesía del viento de la noche, probablemente. Se irguió de su posición contemplativa, y dio media vuelta con seriedad, para mirar tras de sí. No estaba seguro de dónde podría estar exactamente, pero por alguna razón tenía la certeza de su presencia.

-¿Kirtash? -Fue lo único que dijo, tal vez como una forma de pedirle que se mostrara, tal vez solo para avisarle de que estaba consiente de su persona. Inmediatamente una figura humana, sombría y rápida, apareció en las penumbras del balcón sin que Shail lo advirtiera desde el primer instante en que esta lo había hecho. Se acercó al hechicero con lentitud, y su peculiar mirada de hielo se posó en él con severidad, pero también con cierta melancolía.

-Las cosas pasaron porque así tenían que pasar. -Dijo el shek, sin apartar la mirada de Shail mientras aún se aproximaba sigilosamente.

El mago apenas pudo mantener el frío que penetraba en sus castaños ojos desde los del joven asesino. Por esta misma razón, tardó en percatarse de que Kirtash mantenía entre sus brazos un objeto alargado y aparentemente pesado, que sostenía con respeto y cuidado. Su corazón se detuvo unos instantes al reconocerlo. De repente, millones de imágenes hicieron presencia en su mente, y todas ellas concordaban con lo mismo: eran recuerdos de Alsan. Recuerdos felices, recuerdos tristes. Pero recuerdos.

Estrechó los ojos con dolor, preguntándole a su acompañante, con desesperación y sin necesidad de hablar, por qué la había traído ante él justamente en esos momentos. El shek lo captó con claridad, y por un momento, Shail pudo entrever en su intimidante expresión, un leve destello de compasión.

 _"Estaba debajo de una pila de árboles caídos."_ Había dicho, telepáticamente. Pero el mago negó con la cabeza casi al momento de sentir el mensaje en su mente.

\- ¿No se la diste a Jack? -Preguntó con notable sorpresa. Desvió la mirada en cuanto pudo, para impedir de nuevo el paso a los azulados ojos del contrario.- ¿Por qué has venido?

El shek ladeó la cabeza.- Sé que mi presencia aquí no es bienvenida. Además de que en estos momentos en los que debo cuidar más de Victoria, en realidad no es propio de mí venir aquí. Por eso debes saber que es importante.

-No es que me moleste tu presencia.-Volvió a contradecir, Shail. Y esta vez trató de mantenerse firme ante su acompañante.- No me malinterpretes. -Su habla primero había tomado un tono de impaciencia, pero en su segunda frase se convirtió poco a poco en la amabilidad y suavidad con la que Shail solía expresar sus sentimientos más honestos. Era verdad que ya no odiaba a Kirtash, a pesar de todo. Y eso se lo demostró en el momento en que comenzó a ampliar la forma curvada de sus labios para crear una tranquila sonrisa que, a pesar de llevar un poco de tristeza con ella, estaba dirigida solamente al shek. Aquel que había sido su enemigo por años, pero que incluso siendo así las cosas, lo había salvado de la muerte dos veces. Era una forma de decirle, de cersiorarle, que al menos él, no tenía resentimientos vengativos en contra suya.

Kirtash lo tomó con algo de sorpresa, más que nada por la expresión facial que por las palabras del mago. Al tener la capacidad de adentrarse por las mentes ajenas, Kirtash se había tomado la molestia de hacerlo con Shail momentos antes, cuando su mirada lo había atrapado de imprevisto. Y ahí había descubierto que las dudas y los reproches que el hechicero sentía hacia él, se habían quedado aplastados por una sensación de confianza que no había percibido ni si quiera cuando conversaban en Nanhai. Aunque claro, también percibió la culpabilidad inevitable que el mago le lanzaba, por la muerte de su mejor amigo, por el odio que este último sentía hacia él, que era hijo de Ashran. La sonrisa que Shail le mostraba ahora mismo lo había anonanado de cierta manera porque, a pesar de ser una forma de expresión física, no era superficial del todo. Una sonrisa, muchas veces expresaba más cosas que las mismas palabras, y el hecho de que Shail no tuviera ningún problema en dejárselo ver lo había hecho pensar. Se lo agradeció en silencio, y después cerró los ojos un momento, sumido en reflexiones.

-La he traído para que seas tú quien la cuide, y lo sabes. -Pronunció en voz baja, casi como una orden, pero a la vez como una manera propia de pedirle un favor. Shail lo captó así también.

-Jack es quien debe tenerla. Estoy seguro de que eso lo haría feliz. -Respondió, muy decidido de sus palabras.- Además, ¿qué haría un mago como yo con una espada legendaria perteneciente a Al... -se interrumpió solo, al recordar que su amigo ya no conservaría aquel valioso objeto a su lado nunca más.-... a la orden de Nurgon. -corrigió.

El shek desvió la mirada hacia Sumlaris.

-Eso le impediría seguir adelante con su vida. Aún le duele que le recuerden a Alsan, y si le planto enfrente esta espada, es probable que estalle en depresión. No puedo decirlo con seguridad, pero no quisiera averiguarlo justamente cuando Victoria necesita más de él. -Guardó silenció unos segundos, y luego volvió a encarar al hechicero.- Tampoco tengo intención de dejar este objeto legendario en manos de una comunidad que demostró estar repleta de humanos codiciosos y egoístas, a pesar de que pertenezca a ellos. -Continuó, refiriéndose a la Orden de Nurgon.- Lo más indicado es buscar a un nuevo ser que tenga las características necesarias para empuñarla, y mientras eso suceda, va a necesitar de un guardián.

Shail se quedó quieto al escuchar todo lo que Christian le decía.

-Deseas tenerla también. -Prosiguió el joven castaño- Porque es una forma de tener a lado a tu amigo, una forma de sanar el imprevisto que te impidió despedirlo. No tienes por qué esconderlo, sabes de sobra que puedo asegurarlo sin necesidad de preguntarte sobre ello.

Shail volvió a suspirar, tratando de desalojar todos sus impedimentos con ello. Luego, asintió, rendido, aceptando que el otro estaba en lo correcto.

-Lo sabías desde un principio. Que la razón por la que más me mortifico, es por que la última vez que hablé con él, fue con el Alsan en el que ya no vivía mi amigo. Y... -Se detuvo un momento, dudando sobre si seguir hablando o no, pero al final continuó haciéndolo.- Y el hecho de que haya existido un momento en el que había vuelto a ser de nuevo él mismo, no estuve presente. Su último recuerdo para mí fue... El de un rey haciéndole daño a un unicornio...A Victoria. -Terminó de decir, apretando los puños fuertemente.

-Te estás abriendo demasiado conmigo. -Hizo notar Kirtash, aunque no demostraba sorpresa ni nada por el estilo. Shail lo miró con seriedad.

-Supongo que tienes razón...

En cuanto calló, un silencio abrasador se hizo presente en la escena, durante cierto tiempo en el que ambos seres tomaban nota de la situación poco común en la que se encontraban involucrados; algo incómoda para Shail, más o menos predecible para Christian.

Fue esté quien decidió romper el hielo.

-Entonces, ¿la protegerás? -Cuestionó, extendiéndosela al hechicero para que pudiera tomarla.

Shail alzó uno de sus brazos, tembloroso, y vaciló aún unos segundos antes de poder tocar la vaina en donde Sumlaris se resguardaba. Sintió entonces, poco a poco, cómo la energía mística que emitía la espada legendaria recorría su cuerpo, pero no se detuvo ni asustó por esto, y finalmente la agarró por completo. Era pesada, aunque no le sorprendía el hecho de que Alsan pudiera blandirla y moverla como quisiera, pues él también había poseído fuerzas dignas de un titán. Dejó entrever una pequeña sonrisa al recordar eso, de manera inconsciente. Apretó el objeto contra sí mismo cuando finalmente pudo cargarlo con ambos brazos, con mucho cuidado para no dejarlo caer, y sus ojos repletos de nostalgia y esperanza resplandecieron bajo los ligeros rayos de las tres lunas. Quiso decir algo, pero el sentimiento parecía haber construido un muro temporal en su garganta, aunque no le importó. Era como llevar una parte de su amigo consigo, y eso lo consolaba de manera considerable. Se preguntó si Alsan consideraría que su preciada Sumlaris se encontraría en buenas manos con él, pero desechó esa desafiante duda de inmediato, diciéndose a sí mismo con total seguridad que era digno de cuidar de ella.

Kirtash lo observaba con algo de curiosidad, aunque en realidad esa reacción en Shail era la que esperaba. Fue a dar media vuelta para perderse entre las sombras, pero el mago lo detuvo con el pensamiento, ya que aún no era capaz de pronunciar frases con claridad.

 _"Kirtash... Christian."_ Fue el llamado que lo hizo detenerse en sus actos. _"Se que no es necesario que te lo pida, pero por favor cuida de los dos. De los tres."_ Guardó silenció unos segundos, y luego agregó: _"Gracias."_

El joven de negro no hizo nada al principio, dejando a Shail un poco desconcertado, pero finalmente dio media vuelta de nuevo y encaró al hechicero.

-Por supuesto que no tienes que decírmelo. Lo haré. -dijo, y después mostró una media sonrisa.- Supongo que esta vez si lo he hecho por ti. -añadió, volviendo a girarse, y desapareciendo como un rayo, mezclado con la obscuridad de tonalidades azules y grises que el anochecer regalaba.

Shail se quedó observando el lugar en donde segundos antes había estado parado el shek, y un último mensaje llegó hasta su mente.

 _"Gracias por confiar, mago."_

* * *

La relación que Shail y Christkan tienen me llamó mucho la atención, ¿ustedes qué opinan?

Muchas gracias por leer~ :)


End file.
